


The Celebrity and the Ordinary Boy

by NikeScaret



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: A look at JonDami from civilian, Damian is oblivious, Gen, Go ahead and try I will fight you, Have you seen this boy?, He's pretty, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jon finds everything hilarious, Poor James Dami is too pretty, The fact that everyone has a crush on Damian is something you can't take away, This is really fucking funny I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: A look at JonDami from the eyes of a civilian classmates of Jon.(In which Jon's classmates have collective heart attacks, Jon is a little shit, and Damian doesn't know.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo.
> 
> So I was throwing out ideas for fics I would probably never write last night in the group chat and my friend asked me to write this one.
> 
> I happily obliged.
> 
> I'm always looking for more excuses to write JonDami.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Damian has settled into a routine, of sorts.

Every morning he wakes up at six, gets dressed, and does some light training with the sword to get warmed up.

By the time he finishes at six-thirty, Alfred has awoken and started on breakfast, and Father should be in bed for another ten minutes before Alfred goes and wakes him up with a cup of coffee.

Breakfast is served at six forty-five, and Damian eats with his father who sits at the table still half asleep, nursing his second cup of coffee.

At seven, Damian is finished and heads to his room to grab his jacket, and leash for Titus so they can go on a walk for fifteen minutes.

At seven-twenty, Damian heads to a zeta and beams over to Jon's house, where he helps feed the chickens while he waits for Jon to finish.

At seven-forty, they're ready to go, and Damian walks Jon to school, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze on his hand before leaving and promising to come walk him home.

At eight-ten, Damian is back home in Gotham, doing whatever he is doing that day.

It's a nice routine, and a constant in Damian's life.

Until, that is, someone recognizes Damian.

And that, my dear readers, is where the story begins.

* * *

 

James stops in the middle of the sidewalk as he sees _Damian Wayne_ walk past.

_Damian. Wayne._

(It doesn't _matter_ why he recognizes Damian, not he does, so can we just leave it at that?

Although his skin is even better than the photos and-)

Why was he here? Why-

Then he sees that this celebrity, the one that literally everyone James knows had a crush on, is holding hands and laughing with Jon Kent.

(Laughing! From what James' read, it's impossible to make Damian Wayne laugh.

This is-

This is momentous, a mile stone!)

But why Jon Kent?

From what James has seen, Kent is ordinary.

How did he catch the attention of Damian Wayne?

James catches the tail end of their conversation as they pass.

“No, Beloved.” And God, is that Damian's Wayne voice?

It's music to James’ ears; thick with an exotic accent with a hint of Gotham and a dash of Britain.

James nearly falls to the ground in tears.

“Aw, but Dami!” Kent cheers, pressing a kiss to Damian's cheek.

Brown skin turns pink, and James notices dazedly that it looks very, _very_  attractive on him, before that angel voice says, “Fine. I'll bring Alfred over and see if he likes the stray you feed.”

“Yay!"

“Oh shut up, Belo-”

The rest is cut off by them turning to corner, and James wants to weep at the lose of that wonderful voice, before he remembers they're going to the same place, so he scrambles after them, wanting, _wishing_ to catch a glimpse of Damian Wayne again.

When he reaches the school, Damian is giving Kent a kiss on the cheek-and _God_ is he short, he could fit right under James' arm perfectly-and saying, “I'll see you after school, Beloved.”

“Okay, Damian. Love you.”

 _Lord have mercy_ , Kent says it so casually that James almost has a heart attack from his hiding spot.

Damian's face turns soft, and he brushes another kiss against white skin and says, “And I you. Now I must go. I shall see you later.”

Kent nods and gives a quick hug. “Bye.”

Long pianist fingers wave delicately as Damian turns the corner.

James collapses in the bushes, face red.

Damian is so much more attractive in real life.

“James? What are ya doing in the bushes?”

James glances up to see his friend Stacy.

“Stacy. Stacy, _I just saw Damian Wayne!”_ James nearly screams the last part, a wide grin splitting his face.

Stacy stops, then narrows her eyes and says, “No photo or it didn't happen.”

James fumbles with his phone at he rushes to open his gallery.

“ _Look!”_ He cries, shoving his picture of Damian laughing at her.

She stares and then looks up at him, face red.

“Oh my God.”

“Stacy, his voice is _music._ ” James tells her seriously, showing her a video.

Stacy watches then turns scarlet.

“Fuck.”

That sums up James’ thoughts pretty nicely.

* * *

By third period, everyone knows, and everyone watches Jon intently.

At lunch, he gets a call.

The entire cafeteria hold their breath.

“Hey, Dami! What's up?”

James shakes Stacy frantically. “ _Stacy, that's what he called Damian.”_

Stacy shushes him.

Kent laughs. “Aw, is Tim there?”

“ _He calls Tim Drake by his first name like he knows him personally!”_

“No? It's Dick?”

A loud “Yes! Grayson, leave me alone-”

Kent laughs again.

“Jon, you traitor! I won't walk you to school tomorrow!”

“Come on, Little D, you know you won't keep that promise!”

And that's-

If Damian's voice is beautiful, then that voice is seduction.

Or sex, and James is pretty sure his ears are red.

“He's right, you know.” Kent points out like he's _not talking to two celebrities._

“Shut up!”

“Bye, Damian!” Kent sings, ignoring the irritated shouts as he hangs up.

Then stares as everything erupts into chaos.

“What?”

James faints.

* * *

When the bell for the end of school sounds, all the students rush outside to watch as Damian Wayne walks up to him, a small black cat in his arms as he kisses Kent.

The population around then explodes into a flurry of sound, people dragging Kent away and asking him questions.

(“How did you two meet?”

“Why are you two dating?”

“What's Damian like?”

Jon answers the last question with a shrug and a “It's Damian. He loves animals and likes training.”

People scream in frustration.)

And Damian ends up pulled into a crowd.

“Damian, you're gorgeous, please sign my folder!”

“Damian! Damian, I love you!”

“Damian!"

He smiles.

And it makes everyone gasp.

“So sorry,” He says, and it rolls off his tongue so beautifully. “But, Jon and I really must get going.”

He walks towards Jon and grabs his boyfriend by the elbow, dragging him out of the mob.

Just when they're almost out of sight, James stands on a table and yells, “Kent! How was your first meeting?”

Kent turns back and winks. “We beat the crap out of each other!”

Damian huffs. “Yes, we both had bruises for days.”

James falls into Stacy's arms at the idea of bruises covering Damian's gorgeous brown skin.

* * *

 After that, Jon is given a wide berth, everyone starting in awe of Damian Wayne's boyfriend.

When Damian ends up going to school dances, he's…

There's no words to describe him.

He's too much for this world to handle.

(Especially when he wears scarlet, _oh God-)_

Life goes on, but soon everyone has a crush on Damian Wayne. Who could blame them?

Nobody, that's who.

(Jon knows about this school wide crush and laughs because Damian is his.

Nobody else is allowed to have him.

Damian, meanwhile, is oblivious, and continues to torture the students with his smile and eyes and brown skin.

Jon likes it that way, because he knows that Damian would tease him relentlessly by flirting with his classmates.

Jon would end up setting someone on _fire_ , so no thank you.)

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun writing this, I swear.
> 
> I have a Tumblr [right here](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com).
> 
> I appreciate everyone who comes.
> 
> Comments are beloved and cherished forever. ^_^


End file.
